The Date
by R-Gomeni
Summary: The sequel to 'Pigs Will Fly'. Clark and Lois go on the long awaited date. CLOIS, humour, romance.


**A/N: I was absolutely shocked at the response I got for Pigs will Fly- anyone would think that you people liked it! Still, I got attacked by a plot bunny that just begged to be the sequel, and who am I to disappoint? Enjoy! **

Clark paced nervously in the hallway, his mother grinning from his antics.

"Anyone would think you really liked Lois," Martha said into the silence. For a second she wasn't sure if her super powered son had even heard her, but then he answered.

"I do- she's so great! And all I can wonder is if forcing her into it with the piglet stunt was the right thing to do. I mean what if she pretends to be sick!" He suddenly moaned before whining, "What if she _really_ gets sick! Oh no!"

Martha burst out laughing. "Look, she wouldn't let herself be forced into something she didn't want to do. She just needed the right incentive, which you gave."

Clark looked up at her with puppy dog eyes. "You sure?"

"Of course I'm sure! Did you know that your father needed to trick me into a date? He pretended to be my boyfriend until it was too late, and by the night's end, I was in love! Fifty years down the track, you and Lois will be laughing at this, whether or not it turns into love."

"Thanks Mom." The tall boy left the hallway to get a drink of water.

Chloe looked at the older woman, having only entered a few seconds before, although hearing Mrs. Kent's speech.

"Was that really true? I could have sworn that you met in one of your classes at college."

"Of course it wasn't. But it was what he needed to hear, and I never disappoint my son when he needs me."

Chloe barked out a laugh.

Lois was sitting in her room at the Talon, also pacing expectantly.

_Why did that stupid boy have to complicate our relationship like this? I was quite happy as pseudo-enemies! After all, if he's my boyfriend, then how am I going to get away with insulting him? Whoa! Hold it you stupid disobedient lump! Who said anything about boyfriend! This is one date, that he tricked me into. Don't ask me how, but this is all his fault! Stupid kid. I mean, the nerve…_

Her mental rant was interrupted by a timid knock on the door, and Lois surprised herself by rushing to get it. It wasn't like she was nervous was it?

She opened the door, and was shocked. The young man was dressed in stone washed jeans- _Couldn't he have gotten out of the jeans for a date?-_ and a plain black button up shirt. And, as much as she hated to admit it- and she did hate to admit it- he looked nothing like the farm boy she knew and lo- _bad brain. Naughty, naughty brain._ But still… Lois licked her lips.

As Clark stood in the familiar doorway, he couldn't help but be scared of the predatory look Lois had in her eyes, and the way she licked her lips… He took a step back without even thinking about it.

"Well…" he said hesitantly.

Lois shook her head slightly, snapping back to reality.

"Where we going, Smallville?"

"Well I thought we could go to a movie, then dinner…" he trailed off as he noticed Lois' raised eyebrow.

"What?"

"You're gonna have to do better than that if you want to impress me."

"Fine. I'll do better then." Lois' eyebrow shot up again at the confident statement.

"Well, let's get to it, then."

The two walked out to Clark's truck in silence, but when they had gotten settled in the worn leather seats Lois burst out with "Well, can you say something already? You know I hate uncomfortable silences."

"Well, then. I've got a riddle for you- and its really apt. What can be broken with one word."

As Lois thought over the riddle, Clark looked over to the young woman next him. All of a sudden he felt a sudden draft around the car and a feeling of weightlessness. Looking down, he realised why.

He was sitting three inches above the seat.

Clark reached his destination- the Smallville windmill- and went round to the back of the car as Lois got out. _ What's farm boy doing now?_

Lois' question was answered when he dragged a cane picnic basket out of the boot, and led her to the windmill. The two climbed up the tall wooden structure, eventually taking a seat, hot and sweaty -_ well, I am anyway- farm boy hasn't broken a sweat - _at the peak. They had reached it in time for the majestic sunset that spread out before them.

Lois, against her will was impressed. "Wow."

They just sat there in silence, watching the natural show in front of them which, funnily enough, wasn't uncomfortable. Lois didn't usually stay quiet enough to make the distinction, but now that she did…

_I don't think I've had an uncomfortable silence with Clark yet. Apart from the time he was practically naked. And all the times he was brooding over Lana. And… well, okay, I've had plenty of uncomfortable silences with Smallville- but then again, I've shared more then his fair share of comfortable silences with him._

But then the mosquitoes came out in full force, and the two were slapping themselves- and each other- for a full five minutes before they shared a look and said at the same time, "Let's go."

The trip to the car was a lot shorter than the journey up, but when Clark and Lois had resettled, both were aware that it was two early for the date to end, but neither was sure what to do.

Until Clark burst out with "There's a carnival in Granville tonight- you want to go?"

All too willing to do _something_, Lois quickly answered, "Sure."

The two drove to the small town, all too aware of each other before Lois spoke again. "I know the answer to the riddle- silence. Now I've got one for you; a man legally married ten different women, none died or divorced. How is this possible."

"Oh that one's easy- he's a celebrant."

Lois looked miffed for a second that he had gotten hers so quickly while she stewed over his for ages before he explained.

"I've heard it before. Now, I've got another one for you…"

The two friends-and-possibly-more swapped riddles and jokes, and both could pretend for a minute that this wasn't just a normal night.

Twenty minutes later they piled out of the car and entered the brightly lit carnival surrounded by stalls and balloons and laughter and smiles and happiness. "You know Smallville, this would have to be one of your better ideas," Lois said with a smile.

Clark grinned back, and said, "Come one, let's go visit the dunking booth!" Lois allowed the young man his fun and followed him. On their way there, however, a passing child with a way-too-large soda tripped, dousing Lois and Clark in it's sugary stickiness.

"Well, we got to the dunking booth sooner than I thought we did," Lois remarked sarcastically.

"Come on, we better find some toilets to get cleaned up."

The two continued looking for the toilets, but soon discovered that they were just impermanent Porta-Potties that would be absolutely useless in their quest for cleanliness.

By the time they had figured out what to do the soda had dried, and they wouldn't be able to do much anyway. Until a passing truck filled with sawdust that was used to cover the tracks around the small carnival, and as luck would have, a large gust of wind went from the trucks direction, heading straight for Lois. Clark was talking a nearby stall manager, and didn't see what was happening, but the sawdust that was carried on the wind towards Lois, pieces sticking to her because of the sticky soft drink covering her.

When Clark turned around to tell Lois that there were no nearby water sources, and found her covered in sawdust, that didn't want to come off with her vigorous dusting.

"Stupid truck, stupid wind, stupid sawdust, stupid soda, stupid stupid stupid!" Lois muttered furiously under her breath, blushing at the embarrassing situation she had been forced into.

"Here, let's go home, we'll get you cleaned up."

"No! We came to have a good time, and I am not going to let anything stop me from doing that!" All of a sudden she noticed the benefits of having a sticky liquid spilled all over herself and Clark was that Clark's shirt was suddenly clinging in places that made Lois wonder _Where the hell did Clark get that kind of body?!_

Clark was discovering the same benefits, and was staring at Lois which mimicked the way he was looking at him.

Both finally snapped out of their daze a full minute later, Lois adding a snarky "What are you looking at, farm boy?" for good measure, which had Clark wondering "Why the hell do I like her anyway?"

"You know you love me, Smallville," Lois said in response to his staring with a cocky half smile.

Clark glanced at her and he suddenly knew that he did.

Clark realisation didn't have him brooding the whole night, as he expected, but instead had him throwing himself into the date with a passion that surprised himself. And Lois.

"Come on, we need to go on the Ferris Wheel one last time. It's a must!"

"Fine, Lois, but only for you."

The two took a seat on the large ride, and started reminiscing over the night.

"I've got to wonder, how on earth did you win that many games?" Lois asked with a laugh. She had taken several trips out to the car to drop off the toys that he had won for her, and she was looking forward to sharing the spoils around. "You've won me the Christmas presents for all my younger cousins and nieces and nephews- and that's no small task."

"I was always taking anything I could get my hands on and throwing through an old tyre in the backyard, as practise for the football team. It was my dream to win a game, just like my Dad did so many times. I always played sport around the farm."

"Oh, that's sweet. My dream was to travel the world, getting rid of bad guys, exposing the truth. It's part of the reason why Chloe and I get on so well."

"What's your favourite childhood memory?"

"Christmas, when I was seven years old. Lucy was three, Chloe was five. The Sullivans had come over for the weekend and we spent the whole time playing hide and seek with my sister and some of the neighbourhood kids. I always won, because I knew my way around better, and because I was the oldest I got to say whether or not I actually got caught. Then Christmas night we had this massive feast, surrounded by families. Us kids tried to start a food fight three times, but the adults always stopped us. Everyone was laughing and smiling. Then we sung carols for awhile after dinner, and all the kids acted out the nativity scene. I still have the video tape of the whole night, and the photos. It was the last Christmas we had with my mom."

Clark sat there silently, letting Lois think it over a bit before giving her a hug. She wiped her eyes and gave a wobbly smile. "Got something in my eyes. Your turn."

"Dad's birthday, when I turned ten. His birthday's in January, and it was a particularly cold time, so we still had snow. He asked to just hang around us for a full day, so we woke up at the normal time, did the chores quickly, and Mom made us all hot cocoa. We went out in the snow until lunch making snowmen, snow angels and we had this massive snow fight. When we went inside we had lunch then went out to the barn and played around with the haystack. We went inside for present opening, which was when Dad got his pocket knife. I gave him gloves, which he still has. It was the best."

"It sounds great. I wish my family were like yours."

"Don't. We have our problems, and your family has it's own good things. But you're always welcome at the farm, you know. Mom loves you to death, Dad sees you as his daughter and even I can stand your bossiness when you aren't hogging the hot water."

"Why you!" Lois said, punching him on the arm. "Just for that, I'm going to ask your mom if I can stay overnight."

"Well then, my evil plan is working!" Clark said, hunching over and rubbing his hands together.

Lois gave him another punch.

By then the ride had come to an end, and they climbed off reluctantly, preparing for the trip home.

When they had reached the Talon, Clark said, "Can I pick you up at seven next week?"

Lois thought over the night she had had, and realized that despite the many things that had gone wrong, it was still one of the best nights of her life.

"Sure." She waved him goodbye and some rebellious part of her mind whispered _I love you._

**A/N: And there's the sequel to Pigs will Fly. What did you think? I have to say, I loved writing, because it was just so easy! I was going to make it a full on humour story, with heaps more going wrong, but then it just morphed into this. Hope you liked it, and even if you didn't, please tell me either way.**

**Rachel**


End file.
